Solo hablale!
by Hotaru-Saturno
Summary: "Darién, acéptalo, eres un cobarde, esa chica aceptaría una invitación tuya si te conociese" "eres Darien Chiba, ultimo año, excelentes notas, un buen físico y según muchas muy atractivo, quien podría rechazarte? Nadie lo ha hecho"  One shot


**Summary:** "Darién, acéptalo, eres un cobarde, esa chica aceptaría una invitación tuya si te conociese" "eres Darien Chiba, ultimo año, excelentes notas, un buen físico y según muchas muy atractivo, quien podría rechazarte? Nadie lo ha hecho"

La verdad, lo escribí porque no tenia ganas de estudiar para mis integradores =( son los últimos en la secundaria y tengo tanto miedo de lo que viene después =D

También quería decir que estoy muy contenta, no pensé que "¿Quien fue?" iba a ser tan bien recibido así que muchas gracias a todas y espero que les guste, es algo corto y quizás tonto, pero bueno, es lo primero que me vino a la mente además, que puedo decir, adoro a Mina!

* * *

_**Solo hablale!**_

El iba caminando por ahí, como siempre, con esa típica mueca que de demuestra que es jueves y aun no tienes planes para el viernes. Sonreía a cada chica que pasaba solo para reírse como ellas se giraban a verlo y hasta en algunas ocasiones se golpeaban de tan rápido que giraban.

Era dueño de una gran belleza, si me permiten decirlo, piel blanca, morocho de ojos azules, un increíble porte y la altura para poder mirar a todos desde arriba con sus lentes Ray Ban negros, mas sin embargo tenia un problema, quizás, solo quizás era un poco cobarde, claro, ustedes dirán, ¿Qué puede tener de cobarde Darién Chiba? Bueno, básicamente su cobardía solo era aplicable a una pequeña blonda que como todos los jueves estaba despreocupada leyendo un libro en la banca del parque sin saber que el pelinegro la observaba

-Deberías invitarla alguno de estos días a salir – dijo su amiga quien lo observaba con los brazos cruzados

-¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Hace unos minutos, pero es que te veías tan lindo – para apretar sus cachetes como si fuese un niño pequeño- ahh quien es lindo, quien es lindo –pregunto molestándolo como si fuese un niño pequeño

-Suéltame! Arruinas mi reputación – el pelinegro se veía enfadado, Mina su mejor amiga simplemente no podía resistirse a molestarlo, mas de diez años de amistad le daban el derecho – además, yo no estaba mirando a nadie!

-Dos cosas, la primera, ¿reputación? Y la segunda, claro… acosador

-No soy un acosador!

-Cuando una persona que no conoce a otra, la sigue para saber el numero de su casa –al terminar esta frase el pelinegro se había ruborizado y sabia que cada vez seria mas- los nombres de sus padres, hermanos, perdón hermano, amistades y algo mas? Mmm... Bueno, en este momento no se me ocurre nada más

-Yo no la seguí, dio la casualidad de que me acompañaste a esa confitería que quedaba a dos casas de su casa…

-Darién, acéptalo, eres un cobarde, esa chica aceptaría una invitación tuya si te conociese, o si no lo hace veras que hacer, lo peor es quedarse callado… -dijo con tristeza- ya sabes lo digo por experiencia, aunque quizás Yaten no era par a mi… aunque ahora nunca lo sabre…

-Mina…

-Al menos hasta que rompa con esa tal… Okade? Me suena a bocado… repuso mas contenta- quien sabe, puede que sea pronto… quizás les podría dar una mano! les predigo unas horas mas de relación -– Darién ya estaba acostumbrado a los cambios de animo de su amiga, la cual siempre intentaba verse feliz, Mina definitivamente era una persona complicada – por cierto corre ya –para luego empujarlo y salir corriendo, no sin antes decir – apúrate o se ira!

Darien no estaba muy decidido, pero siguió adelante convenciéndose a si mismo, "eres Darien Chiba, ultimo año, excelentes notas, un buen físico y según muchas muy atractivo, quien podría rechazarte? Nadie lo ha hecho" y con eso consiguió sacarse a si mismo una sonrisa, me falto agregar que era algo –mucho- creído.

Cuando se paro al lado de Serena, ese era el nombre de la blonda, intento llamar su atención, pero al parecer ella no escuchaba a nadie, tenia una sonrisa boba en la cara y estaba mas que concentrada leyendo PS te amo, Darien craspeo de nuevo, pero no logro nada en estos momentos el pelinegro se estaba preguntando si la rubia tendría algún problema en sus oídos o solo lo estaba evitando

-OH, Genry, ella todavía esta sentida y tu le dices que se vuelva a enamorar… - ella cerro el libro y de pronto estaba llorando, el no lo podía creer estaba sollozando por el libro, era su oportunidad de hacerse notar, y como el era todo un "caballero" le tendió un pañuelo – Eh? – dijo la rubia medio atontada – OH, gracias, me debo ver terrible – pero no era así, Darien pensó que si hubiese estado usando rimel y mascara de pestañas en este momento estos estarían corridos, Serena se levando y salio caminando para dejar al pelinegro con una expresión de completa incredulidad, si quiera le había dicho su nombre, aunque claro, el ya sabia el de ella.

-Con que si quiera pudiste sacarle el nombre JA, si ella supiera… -Se burlo Mina

-Es que si vos la hubieses visto, le di mi pañuelo, dio las gracias y se fue… SE FUE!

-UHHHH el ego de Darien esta herido, llamen a los canales de noticias, esto si que es una historia! – lo pico nuevamente- quizás solo tenia algo que hacer… no la seguiste? –al ver que su amigo no contestaba prosiguió- ves, nunca sigues mis consejos, realmente eres Tontin... solo que mas alto y quizás los ojos y el pelo y la nariz, bueno como sea, eres casi como tontin!

-Solo cállate!

-Sabes que? Esto parece una charla de chicas y yo soy la única chica aquí… te imagino sentado en frente de tu compu con el teléfono inalámbrico maldiciendo a cada persona que tenes en Facebook solo para desquitarte, -Darien se miro y comprobó que Mina tenia razón, acaso era tan predecible? Al menos no estaba escribiendo maldiciones, en eso se equivocaba…- no escribiéndolo no, pero si pensándolo y claro buscando su Facebook, seguro que acerté, verdad? –Y al ver que su amigo no respondía ella siguió- yo por mi parte estoy recostada con el teléfono jugando con el cable, intentado explicarte que le tenes que hablar… pero como no me escuchas NUNCA.

-Nunca nadie me había dicho que no… -entre dientes

-Ohhh por dios, la gran crisis existencial de Darien… pobrecito –dijo con sarcasmo- a ver si me entendes, tu si quiera le hablaste! Dijiste tu nombre?

-ehh no…

-Dijiste hola?

-no…

-¿Dijiste algo? ¿Al menos?

-Mira, Shakira saco un nuevo video!

-No intentes cambiar de tema, me encanta Shakira, Loca no me agrada pero no vas a hacer que deje esto, mañana te quiero ver en acción, iras y le preguntaras algo, por lo menos alguna idotes como "que tal esta el tiempo?" y si no sabes donde estará mañana búscala, como si no lo hubieses hecho antes… -el ya se imaginaba que ella estaría rodando los ojos- por dios, estas siendo patético –Mina seguía refunfuñando pero su voz para Darien estaba muy lejos, pues había encontrado su Facebook, mas sin embargo cuando leyó "un amigo en común" se puso furioso, ¿como no le había dicho antes?

-ERAS AMIGA DE ELLA!

-¿Eh?

-Facebook!

-Darien, deja de decir idioteces, vos nunca me lo preguntaste y la agregue porque me parecía que el nombre Usagi era muy lindo, como si me fuese a acordar de los 1300 amigos que tengo en Facebook… estamos discutiendo idioteces, solo ve mañana y pregúntale! Si no lo haces me acercare yo y le diré "Hola, mi amigo es un idiota que no puede decirte que lleva viendo como lees casi dos semanas, discúlpalo, creemos que se dio la cabeza contra el suelo cuando era chiquito y ahora ya es irremediable…"

-No lo harías

-Si lo haré y duerme, me desvelo por tus idioteces!

-Mina, te estas preparando para irte al cumpleaños de tus tíos, teóricamente no te estas desvelando

-Pero si lo estuviese ya estarías muerto, cállate y duérmete o sal, como sea, hasta mañana!

"Un solo amigo en común" mmm… Mina no estará en su casa así que…" Darien se sentía como un niño realizando una travesura, si su muy querida –loca- amiga Mina sabia que había abierto su Facebook para sugerirle a Serena que sea su amigo, posiblemente lo mataría o al menos lo tendría horas hablándole sobre la privacidad de los de más, cuando ella es la menos indicada para decir algo así además… el sabia su contraseña para emergencias, esta no era una emergencia? "Bueno, suficiente, estoy pensando como una chica, tengo que dejar de pasar tanto tiempo con Mina y salir con mis amigos" Sugerir amigos a Usagi Tsukino, "listo" y con una sonrisa se fue a dormir, aunque claro, si Mina se enterase lo mataría, pero de eso podía encargarse mas tarde…

-Hoy mis queridos alumnos tendremos examen sorpresa! –dijo el profesor con una sonrisa tenebrosa, tanto que le daría miedo hasta al mismísimo Freddy Krueger … A Darien el examen no le importaba, no solo era lindo, también inteligente pensó con una sonrisa, que le duro poco porque sintió un golpe en su cabeza, de quien mas seria si no de Mina,

-Borra esa sonrisita tonta de tu cara, que la mitad del salón, incluyéndome queremos saltar a la yugular del profesor de historia… como lo odio, por no decirle hola un día se enojo con migo, aunque ya estaba en mi lista negra desde antes de eso, así que… y no, por cierto, no eres lindo, solo inteligente…- no sabia como pero ella adivinaba siempre sus pensamientos, luego de tantos años de amigos era lo mas normal en realidad- ayúdame… o me molestare por entrar en mi Facebook…- Definitivamente Mina siempre sabia todo…

Paso el receso, "vamos, acepta, acepta!" pero el pelinegro solo podía ver su Facebook por el celular, ok, estaba completamente obsesionado… quizás solo se pasaba de la raya un poco, un poco demasiado… solo casi le sacaban el celular en las dos primeras clases de la mañana –la de la prueba no contaba se dijo a si mismo- Mina solo rodaba los ojos y cuando no se quejaba de su comportamiento infantil, miraba a Yaten el cual parecía mas distraído que de costumbre

-Solo cinco minutos y saldremos de aquí… soy feliz! … pero tu realmente eres un idiota… aunque el lo es mas, que no se da cuenta de que bokade es muy superficial para el… debería estar con alguien que realmente lo quiera…

-Me imagino que debería ser alguien rubia, de ojos claros y que tenga un pequeño problema con la energía verdad?

-Si… como sea, vámonos… hoy nuestro día –dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Que?

-Solo cópiame –dijo para guiñarle un ojo y correr hacia Yaten- Hey, no entiendo nada de historia y seguramente ese idiota del profesor me va a tomar oral… no lo salude un día solo y se enojo, como sea, me explicarías hoy como a las tres de la tarde en la biblioteca? –Darien estaba que no cabía de su asombro, para ella era tan fácil pasar vergüenza y terminar un discurso con una sonrisa? Al parecer si, porque Kou había aceptado y lo mejor fue que cuando a Mina "extrañamente" le habían mandado un mensaje diciendo que no la podrían ir a buscar para llevarla a su casa, el peliplateado se había ofrecido a llevarla hasta su casa… seguro fue casualidad… ¿verdad? – Suerte Tontin!

Y cuando ella salio del salón, Darien volvió a fijarse en su teléfono, ella lo había aceptado, ¿eso seria una señal? "las señales son para tontos desesperados… ok, llámenme tonto desesperado" pensó, si, hoy era el día se dijo, camino hasta el parque en donde se suponía que la rubia estaría escuchando música o leyendo un libro antes de entrar a clases, si bien tenían la misma edad, iban en turnos diferentes, ella a la tarde –según sus fuentes era muy perezosa como para levantarse temprano- y el a la mañana… Y ahí estaba, escuchando música en la misma banca de siempre, con ese aire despreocupado de todos los días, ¿acaso no se daba cuenta de lo tierna que era? "eres Darien Chiba" se repitió a si mismo

-Hola, soy Darien – y le ofreció su mano, pero ella seguía con los ojos cerrados tarareando una canción, "ok, esto me hace ver como un idiota… ¿con que puedo llamar su atención?... ok, me voy" el pelinegro se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, no había hecho ni dos pasos cuando

-Lo siento pero… tu eres el chico del otro día verdad? –el realmente no entendía y al parecer su cara lo demostraba- el que me dio el pañuelo, lo lamento, me lo quede, tenia que lavarlo… -y le sonrío, Darien pensó que era la sonrisa mas linda que había visto en su vida… y también que se estaba volviendo muy cursi- muchas gracias… Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino, pero mis conocidos me dicen Usagi y como te habrás dado cuenta ayer, cuando leo o escucho música, simplemente no estoy pendiente de lo que pasa a mi alrededor, ni del mundo… tengo tu pañuelo –lo busco en la mochila y se lo entrego- muchas gracias…

-De nada –iba a decir algo pero la alarma del celular de ella lo freno, algo así como "quieres salir hoy por la noche, o quizás mañana, cuando quieras estaría bien"

-Me tengo que ir, llegare tarde a clases, lo siento – y comenzó a caminar, "¿que es lo que siente?" se pregunto y en ese momento las palabras de Mina llegaron a su mente "hoy es nuestro día" solo debió correr un poco mas y la alcanzo

-¿Puedo acompañarte?

-Es un país libre… ¿no lo crees? –dijo con una sonrisa

"Que pena que el camino hasta el colegio no es mas largo" pensó con pesar, pero en esos simples cinco minutos, conoció algo mas –de lo que ya sabia de ella- al final había valido la pena y cuando estaban en la puerta del instituto se armo de valor y la invito a salir, ella al principio lo miro sin saber realmente que decirlo pero al final solo sonrío y dijo algo que si se lo hubiesen dicho, no lo creería

-Claro, este es mi celular –saco una lapicera y escribió su numero en la mano del pelinegro- seria divertido salir contigo aunque no te conozco mucho pero eres amigo de Mina, ella habla muy bien de ti –¿Mina? ¿Ella la conocía?- y por cierto Darien… dile a mi prima que ayer se olvido su bolso en mi casa

* * *

_Jajaja, lo se, el final es hasta ahi, ahora, si pueden quejarse, nunca hago un final muy cerrado, prefiero que lo imaginen, yo tambien me imagine otro final, ya saben la cita y todo eso, pero creo que soy muy perezosa como para escribirlo, quien sabe, quizas dentro de poco me siento y lo hago =D Por cierto, amo a Mina, quien no? _

_Ahora tienen dos opciones:_

Dejen un review y Mamoru, Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, Andrew -o quien quiera!- se lo agradecerá! =D

Si leen y no dejan review **mi prometido** Edward Cullen les va a mandar a los vulturis! xDDD

_Sabian que los que no tienen cuenta pueden dejar reviews igual? _

_**Hey, un review no salva un árbol, pero me harían feliz a mi!** _

Besos  
Suerte!


End file.
